


Утро в Нью-Йорке

by ale4el



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale4el/pseuds/ale4el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Искусство фотографии - великая вещь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро в Нью-Йорке

Черно-белая, изысканно-небрежная фотография почему-то напомнила Тацуе о французском шике, хотя сделана была в самом сердце Штатов. Какого хрена Шузо понесло в Нью-Йорк, да еще прямо в лапы модного фотографа, поймавшего крайне удачный ракурс для своего журнала, он не знал. Шузо пообещал, что все подробности расскажет после, в письме, а пока прислал это фото вместе с коротенькой припиской.

Губы у Шузо чувственные, четко-очерченные, и тонкая сигарета в них смотрится вызывающе-непристойно. Тацуя выдохнул через рот и опустил руку к члену. Натянул пальцами кожу на головке, скользнул к основанию и крепко сжал. Перед глазами стояло пасмурное нью-йоркское утро, серое небо, затянутое облаками, и темный силуэт на городской набережной. Руки, лежащие на каменных перилах, чуть запрокинутое лицо, черные волосы, которыми играет ветер.

"Черт бы побрал гребаного фотографа, - подумал Тацуя, двигая рукой в быстром и рваном ритме. - На его месте должен был быть я".

Это он должен был поймать Шузо в объектив, как в прицел, но потом скорбно покачать головой, подойти вплотную, поправить воротник куртки, задевая горячую шею, взъерошить волосы, заставив одну прядь упасть на глаза, прижаться на минуту всем телом, помогая принять нужную позу, и только после сделать выстрел-кадр.

Вот как это должно было быть. Пасмурное утро и ощущение обжигающей кожи на кончиках пальцев. А потом захлопнутая дверь номера, жадные руки под одеждой, жесткие, почти жестокие поцелуи, сдавленные стоны, яростные движения. Истома, разлитая по телу, горький кофе и дым в распахнутой форточке. Хриплый шепот, усмешка над огоньком зажигалки, мягкая постель и сон, один на двоих.

Тацуя плотно зажмуривает глаза, содрогаясь от болезненного удовольствия, и откидывается на спинку дивана, чувствуя, как становится слабым и непослушным опустошенное тело. Он не ощущает себя до конца насытившимся, словно голод по-прежнему стережет его на задворках, как беспокойный пес.

Сейчас, еще немного, минуту или две... А потом он напишет Шузо длинное письмо, в котором расскажет, как именно он по нему скучает. Очень подробное и обстоятельное письмо, где вместо привычных "Люблю, хочу, целую" в конце будет стоять лаконичное "Вылетаю завтра утром", номер рейса и время встречи.


End file.
